1. Field
The Bimini knot is generally employed as a pair of Bimini knots spaced apart a designated distance at the ends of a class tippet and is the backbone of fishing knots well known to the art of fishing knot tying, particularly in salt water application. It has 100% knot strength and is particularly immune to “shock” or sudden stretch forces because of its twisting spiral design. Each Bimini knot consists basically of two line sections, standing and tag, twisted together to form a linear spiral segment which is then wrapped with a tight coil of said tag section by unique hand manipulation of the tag section with simultaneous release of tension on the spiral segment, whereby the spiral segment can elongate, as a shock absorber, upon a strike. The knot is utilized widely and generally on both ends of a class tippet in fly fishing big game (Bill Fish, Tarpon, etc.). The International Game Fish Association dictates that class tippets must be 15″ long (or greater) between the Bimini knots. Tying this knot skillfully and correctly as well as maintaining this 15″ interval can be of great difficulty, particularly for the uninitiated.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, such knots have been tied almost exclusively by hand manipulation and without the aid of any practical mechanical assist device.
The present mechanism makes tying the Bimini knot easier, more precise, allows for variable length loop and maintains the proper set distance between knots, which also may be predetermined and adjusted.